His Story
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: AU where Harry dies in the Battle of Hogwarts. When George finds an undelivered letter on Harry's body written to Ginny he gives it to her. But is it really what Ginny wants to read? Or will this letter change everything? And what about killing Voldemort?


**AN: My entry for Round 9 of the Quidditch Comp! I hope that you guys enjoy this! My prompts were: Bleeding heavily, Dialogue: "Look, it doesn't matter –forget it, okay?", and An undelivered letter. So I hope you guys like it! And please review!**

"Harry!" I screamed upon seeing the body in Hagrid's arms. I ran out but was stopped short by my father.

"I killed Harry Potter!" the words rang around the courtyard. No one dared even to breathe.

I swear I felt my heart stop. My breath caught in my throat. Tears welled in my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

After that everything blurred. Voldemort killed almost everyone. Order members, students, teachers, anyone and everyone who had helped Harry. Those who could fled with others who weren't old enough to. We lost a lot of people during the commotion and even afterwards.

Harry, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, Hagrid, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Cho, Angelina, Collin, Lavender, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Slughorn, Fred, Bill, Fleur, Mum.

It was lucky that I was right next to Dad when everything happened otherwise I would be dead as well. Ron and Hermione disappeared. No one had seen them since the battle so everyone had to assume the worst.

Many people changed sides. We had lost so why not join the winning team? Death eaters were more numerous now than ever.

Everyone who survived went underground. We fought when we could but it was hard. No one wanted to join our cause anymore because the war was lost.

It had been four years. George and Percy were out right now trying to find Harry's body. We thought that we had a lead on where it was.

No one else knew how to stop Voldemort besides Harry and that's exactly why Voldemort hid his body. We were hoping that if we found his body it might have a clue about how to finally stop Voldemort.

That's when I heard the tell tale sign of my brother Apparating back to the flat we all shared. The Burrow was too obvious a place to hide out in and 12 Grimmauld was burnt down.

"George!" I screamed as I ran downstairs to see my brother kneeling on the carpet in front of the fireplace. "George, what the hell happened?" I asked kneeling next to him. "Where's Percy?"

George slowly shook his head and then I saw the tears then the blood. "Oh God George," I said as I laid a hand on his back.

My brother looked up at me. He was bleeding heavily from a gash above his left eyebrow. I reached my hand out to him and helped him to his feet.

"What happened George?" I asked as I sat him on the raggedy couch. I moved into the next room to get the first aid kit.

After Mum died I was the one who had to take care of everyone. I learned plenty of healing spells and muggle tricks to help. Our flat was always visited by those needing help.

"We found Harry," George told me as I washed the blood off his face. "But they were on us from the start. Death Eaters got Percy just before we Apperated but he was there. I got close enough to get this." George pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "It has your name on it Ginny."

I grabbed the envelope from his hand and stared at it. "Put pressure on your gash. It'll help stop the bleeding," I said as I moved away from my brother.

I turned it over in my hand. On the outside in Harry's messy writing was my name. I knew what this had to be. An undelivered letter from my boyfriend.

I slowly opened it.

_"Dear Ginny, if you're reading this then I'm dead. _

_Ginny there is no way to stop him now. I was everyone's last chance and I failed. I want you to tell everyone that I failed, that I wasn't strong enough. I wish that I was strong enough; I thought I was but it just wasn't enough. Tell people that I did my best but I just couldn't do it when it came down to it._

_I also want to tell you that I love you Ginny. Ever since you were that dorky kid that I met at breakfast after your brothers saved me from the Dursley's. At that point though, we were both dorky little kids who didn't know better. _

_But then we grew up. I had a mission to do that took me away from you. But after all this time I still love you. I hope that I got the chance to say this at least once to your face or at least get the chance to kiss you goodbye. I love you Ginny. _

_And if you're wondering where Ron and Hermione are I told them a secret place where they can wait out some stuff. Wait until people are ready and once they are you'll find them. Don't worry about them Ginny, they're safe._

_Oh and one last thing. Don't just tell people how I failed. Tell people my story. The story you know. The story that deserves to be told. The story that doesn't glorify me or Ron or Hermione. The story of love, loss, and the people who died in order to protect people._

_Love, Harry."_

Tears ran down my face. "You and your hero thing Harry," I said quietly. I read the letter again scanning everything.

"What's it say Ginny?" George asked grabbing my hand.

I looked back at him and said, "It's nothing."

George got a funny look on his face like he was confused. "You can tell me Gin it's okay."

"Look, it doesn't matter –forget it, okay?" I snapped at him as I clutched the letter to my chest. George looked taken aback by my outburst. I let out a sigh and grabbed gauze. "Let me patch that up," I said pointing at George's head.

He sat back down and I moved to put the gauze on his gash. I did a simple cleaning spell first then did the best I could.

"He gave me a mission," I said quietly as I put the first aid stuff back. I knew that it would be loud enough for George to hear though.

"What mission Ginny?" George asked.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I said, "He wants me to tell his story."

So that's what I did. I went out and told his story to as many people who would listen. I told the story that he would have wanted. After I told people in England, I traveled across the oceans to other places where Voldemort reigned. And I did what the man I loved wanted. I told his story.

**AN: So I hope you like it! And please review and let me know how I did! **


End file.
